doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The End of Time (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|300px The End of Time ist die 219. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 30. Staffel und damit die Ära des Zehnten Doctors. Handlung Teil 1 An den letzten Tagen der Erde, heißt es, werde jeder schlechte Träume haben. Doch die Menschen erinnern sich nicht an sie, weil das zu schrecklich wäre. Nur Wilfred Mott sieht für Bruchteile von Sekunden immer wieder das Gesicht des in Gelächter ausgebrochenen Masters. An diesem Weihnachtstag lockt ihn Gesang von der Straße in eine Kirche. Dort erzählt ihm eine geheimnisvolle Frau eine Legende aus dem 13. Jahrhundert, die 'Die Legende der blauen Box' genannt werde. Ein Dämon sei vom Himmel gefallen. Doch ein Mann, den sie der Heilige Arzt nannten, kam in einem blauen Kasten und räucherte den Dämon aus. Nämliche blaue Box ist in das Mosaik eines der Kirchenfenster eingearbeitet. Vielleicht, gibt die Frau ihrer Hoffnung Ausdruck, käme er ja eines Tages zurück. Das ist genau das, was Wilf sich gerade wünscht. Als er sich aber umschaut, ist die Frau verschwunden. Der Doctor ist nach einiger Bummelei (er erwähnt ein Tête-à-Tête mit Elizabeth I.) seit ihrer letzten Begegnung endlich auf dem Planeten der Ood angekommen, wo er von Ood Sigma Begrüßt wird. Sigma berichtet ihm, dass die Ood schlechte Träume hätten und man lässt den Doctor an einem Kollektivtraum der Ood-Weisen teilnehmen. Der Doctor kann es kaum glauben, als er den Master sieht. Der Mann sei tot, behauptet er entsetzt. Dann sieht er Wilf Mott und einen ihm fremden Mann mit seiner erwachsenen Tochter. Zuletzt sieht er Lucy Saxon in ihrer Gefängniszelle. Statt umständlicher Erklärungen lässt er nun seinerseits die verständnislosen Ood sehen, was der Master und seine Frau getan haben und wie er getötet und verbrannt wurde. Doch im Gegenzug erhält der Doctor die Bilder einer Frau, die den Siegelring aus der Asche holt und ihm ist klar, dass erwas vom Master überlebt hat. Der Ood-Älteste prophezeit, dass etwas Gewaltiges in der Dunkelheit lauern würde und Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit die Zukunft, die Gegenwart und die Vergangenheit zu zerstören drohe. Das Ende der Zeit selber stünde bevor. Der Doctor macht aich sofort auf den Weg zur Erde. Die Gefängniszelle Lucy Saxons wird von der Frau geöffnet, die den Ring des Masters aus der Asche barg. Lucy wird zu einer Gruppe von Leuten gebracht, die sich als eine Art Master-Sekte entpuppt. Sie wollen den Master wiederbeleben. Aus Büchern des Masters wissen sie, was zu tun ist und sie sind bereit, sich selbst zu opfern. Doch auch Lucy war nicht untätig und hat durch Bekannte dafür sorgen lassen, ein Gegenmittel zu erschaffen, dass den Vorgang der Wiederauferstehung schließlich stört. Das Gebäude geht durch die resultierende Explosion in Flammen auf. Als die TARDIS den Ort erreicht liegt das Gebäude bereits in Trümmern. Der Milliardär Joshua Naismith beobachtet den Brand des Gebäudes auf dem Monitor seines PCs. Er zeigt die Bilder seiner jung-erwachsenen Tochter Abigail und weist auf den Schatten eines Flüchtenden. Jemand habe überlebt. Beide sind sicher, dass es nur 'er' sein könne. Sie gehen in einen Saal voller Wissenschaftler und Wachpersonal und Naismith befiehlt, das 'Tor' vorzubereiten, worauf es an einem hochtechnischen Torbogen, der in dem Raum steht, zu knistern und britzeln beginnt. Unterdessen verlässt Wilf das Haus, um sich mit seiner Rentnergang zu treffen, die er, inklusive eines Kleinbusses, zu sich geordert hat, um nach dem Doctor zu suchen. Die fidele Truppe macht sich auf den Weg. Wilf gibt eine Beschreibung aus und fordert seine Freunde auf, alle Bekannten anzurufen und es nach dem Schneeballsystem weiterzuleiten. Wer der Doctor ist, kann er ihnen nicht verraten, doch er versichert, dass sie ihn ganz dringend brauchen würden. An einem Imbisstand in einem nahezu verlassenen Industriegebiet, holt sich der Master etwas zu essen und es ist offensichtlich, dass die Wiederbelebung nicht ordnungsgemäß passierte und er punktuell in Auflösung begriffen, total ausgehungert und völlig abgedreht ist. Auch vor Menschenfleisch schreckt er nicht zurück. Der Doctor hält bei einer verfallenen Werft Ausschau, als der Master in der Einöde einer Abraumhalde ihn zu wittern scheint und mit einer Stange auf ein altes Ölfass einschlägt - vier mal, nach einer Pause wieder vier mal und noch einmal. Der Doctor läuft los. Der Master zeigt sich kurz und rennt davon, der Doctor folgt ihm. Der Master genießt die Jagd, doch der Doctor nimmt wahr, dass der Körper des Masters nicht ordnungsgemäß funktioniert. Er bietet seine Hilfe an, doch der Master lacht nur und rennt weiter. Jetzt wird der Doctor aufgehalten, weil ihm Wilf mit seiner Rentnergang in die Quere kommt. Das Telefonnetzwerk hatte die versprochene Wirkung gezeigt, der Doctor und die TARDIS - den alten Leuten noch als Notruf-Box bekannt - wurden gesichtet. Wilf versichert dem Doctor flüsternd, nicht verraten zu haben, wer er ist und begrüßt ihn förmlich. Die flotte Minnie besteht auf einem Foto mit dem attraktiven jungen Mann und da der Master nun ohnehin über alle Berge ist, lässt der Doctor sich darauf ein, sich mit Wilf zu einem Cafe in der Stadt fahren zu lassen. Nach einem lockeren Gesprächseinstieg gesteht der Doctor Wilf, dass er sterben werde und Angst davor habe. Auch wenn es eine Regeneration gäbe würde er doch das meiste der jetzigen Inkarnation verlieren, es fühle sich an wie Sterben. Nun taucht draußen, wo ihr Auto geparkt ist, Donna mit ihrem Verlobten auf. Wilf, der immer noch denkt, dass Donna durch den Doctor profitiert habe, will, dass er sie begrüßt. Doch der Doctor erinnert Wilf, dass Donna sich niemals an ihn erinnern dürfe. Die Spannung löst sich auf, als Donna in ihrer typischen Art auf etwas reagiert und beide darüber lachen müssen. Doch Wilf sorgt sich um seine Enkelin, die mitunter ganz traurig werde aber sich nicht erinnern könne, warum. Vom Doctor erfährt er, dass dieser jetzt alleine reist, um keine Risiken mehr einzugehen. Aber er gesteht, mit den Tränen kämpfend, dass ihm das nicht guttue, er habe jüngst einen riesigen Fehler gemacht. Wirklich aufmuntern kann Wilf ihn nun nicht mehr. Der Master hockt in der Dunkelheit, während der Doctor in dem Industriegebiet wieder nach ihm sucht. Er findet ihn schließlich, doch der Master schafft es mit seinen seltsamen Überkräften, sein Gegenüber zu Boden zu zwingen. Er hockt sich vor ihn, erinnert an die glücklichen Zeiten ihrer Kindheit und fragt, was aus ihnen geworden sei. Der Doctor versucht, dem Master klar zu machen, dass seine Wiederauferstehung fehlgelaufen sei und er sich jetzt gewissenmaßen selber töte. Doch der Master kann nur voller Gier an all das Essen denken, dass es nun, zu Weihnachten, überall gäbe, bis er schließlich seinen Kopf in den Armen vergräbt. Doch als der Doctor ihm vorschlägt, ihm zu helfen, weil ihm die Rückkehr von etwas Furchtbarem angekündigt wurde, kehrt die Überheblichkeit des Masters zurück. Der Doctor macht ihm klar, dass nicht der Master damit gemeint sei. Doch der Master hört kaum zu, weil das Trommeln in seinem Kopf ihn wieder überwältigt und schmerzt. Jetzt vermittelt er seinem Jugendfreund, was ihn quält, indem er dessen Gesicht greift, seine Stirn an die des Doctors legt und ihn teilhaben lässt. Der Doctor schreckt zurück, denn jetzt hat er es auch gehört und weiß, dass es nicht nur eine Verrücktheit des Masters ist, sondern real. Völlig aufgekratzt hüpft der Master ein Stück davon und fragt dann den Doctor, was das sei, das ihn da rufe. Doch bevor der Doctor reagieren kann, fliegt ein Helikopter heran, zwei Männer seilen sich ab, betäuben den Master und heben ihn an Bord. Der Doctor wird von einer Fußtruppe zu Boden geschlagen. Bei Noble/Mott/Temple daheim findet derweil die Bescherung statt. Wilf bekommt von seiner Enkelin ein Buch von Joshua Naismith (Fighting the Future) geschenkt. Sie kann allerdings nicht sagen, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen ist, sie habe es gesehen und mitgenommen. Während die anderen weiter auspacken, fällt Wilfs Blick auf den Fernseher. Doch statt der Queen, die jetzt sprechen sollte, erscheint eine Frau, die ihn direkt anspricht. Die Dinge seien in Bewegung und er werde zu den Waffen gerufen. Er möge aber dem Doctor nichts erzählen, solange er das nicht täte könne dessen Leben noch gerettet werden. Wilf geht in sein Zimmer und kramt eine alte Pistole hervor, die er einsteckt. Dann schaut er aus dem Fenster und sieht auf der Straße den Doctor vor der TARDIS. Wilf läuft hinaus. Er habe den Master verpasst, erklärt der Doctor aufgebracht, während Wilf ihn zurechtweist, er könne dort nicht 'parken', weil Donna es sehen könnte. Doch der Doctor weiß, dass Wilf irgendwie mit der Sache verflochten ist und er fragt ihn eindringlich, ob er irgendwas gesehen hätte, ob irgendwas Seltsames geschehen sei. Wilf zögert, in Gedanken an die Frau im TV, doch er behält es für sich. Dann fällt ihm Donnas merkwürdiges Verhalten wegen des Buches ein. Er holt es und zeigt es dem Doctor der auf dem Titel das Bild des Mannes wiedererkennt, den er in den Träumen der Ood gesehen hatte. Voller Freude stellt er fest, dass Donnas Unterbewusstsein etwas wahrgenommen habe, dass sie immer noch kämpfen würde als Doctor-Donna. Dann werden sie allerdings von Donnas Mutter 'ertappt', die den Doctor anraunzt um Donnas Willen zu verschwinden. Wilf schließt sich ihm, um dem Zorn seiner Tochter zu entkommen, direkt an und landet so in der TARDIS. Der Doctor bringt die TARDIS in das Anwesen Naismith', wo der Master gerade in einer Zwangsjacke in den Saal mit dem Tor geführt wird. Einer der Wissenschaftler will noch einmal im Keller etwas kalibrieren und bittet eine Kollegin, ihm zu helfen. Unten lassen sie ihre Tarnung fallen und entpuppen sich als Vinvocci, deren Volk dieses Tor gehört, das sie kapern wollten, sobald es wieder funktioniere. Sie wundern sich, dass Harald Saxon helfen soll, es wieder funktionsfähig zu machen, aber vielleicht sei er ja ein Genie. Naismith erzählt dem Master gerade, dass er das Gerät aus dem zerstörten Torchwood Institut geborgen habe. Der Master interessiert sich aber mehr für Essen und bekommt einen kompletten Truthahn serviert, den er gierig verschlingt (was wir uns nahezu eine Minute lang ansehen dürfen...). Dann erfährt er, dass es sich bei dem Tor um ein Heilgerät handelt, das für die Unsterblichkeit von Naismith' Tochter sorgen soll. Der Doctor und Wilf machen Bekanntschaft mit den Vinvocci, während der Master das Tor einsatzbereit macht. Nach erfolgter Reparatur lässt Naismith den Master allerdings wieder sichern, denn er weiß, das er ihm nicht trauen kann. Indessen erfährt der Doctor, dass das Tor imstande ist, ganze Planetenbevölkerungen zu heilen oder zu verbessern. Wie gestochen rennt der Doctor in den Saal und fordert Naismith auf, den Master keinesfalls zu dem Gerät zu lassen. Doch der Master kann nur darüber lachen, reißt sich die Sicherungsachen vom Körper und springt direkt in das Tor. Als er dort herumprahlt, stellt der Doctor fest, dass sich die Leute seltsam verhalten - der Master ist jetzt direkt in ihren Köpfen. Es gelingt ihm gerade noch, Wilf in eine isolierte Kammer zu schieben, wo er einen besorgten Anruf von Donna entgegennimmt, die sich über das Verhalten ihrer Mutter und ihres Verlobten wundert. Dann geht eine Veränderung mit den Menschen vor sich: Sie verwandeln sich und zwar jeder einzelne auf der ganzen Erde, in den Master. Verschont bleiben einzig Wilf und Donna. Doch als Donna die Verwandlung sieht passiert auch mit ihr etwas: Sie erinnert sich an die Dinge die sie mit dem Doctor erlebt hat. Der Master ist äußerst zufrieden und teilt dem entsetzten Doctor mit, dass es seine Lieblingsrasse nun nicht mehr gäbe - da sei nur noch die Master-Rasse. Doch das, lässt der Erzähler uns wissen, sei bei weitem nicht alles, was sich an diesem Tag verändere, die gesamte Schöpfung werde sich wandeln. Denn dies sei der Tag, fährt der Erzähler - jetzt als Time Lord zu erkennen, der auf einem Podium in einer riesigen, mit anderen seines Volkes gefüllten Halle steht - fort, an dem die Time Lords zurückkehrten: "Für Gallifrey, für den Sieg, für das Ende der Zeit an sich." Teil 2 Der Rat der Time Lords debattiert am letzten Tag des Time Wars über Überlebenstrategien. Für den Lord President steht eines fest: er will nicht sterben und hat auch eine Idee, was zu tun sei. Rückwirkend implantiert man dem Master als Kind eine Verbindung - dieser Link ist für seine Verrücktheit und das Trommeln in seinem Kopf verantwortlich. Darüber hinaus schicken sie einen Diamanten einer Sorte, die es nur auf Gallifrey gibt, zur Erde. Dieser stellt eine Art Anker dar, der ihre Rückkehr erlaubt. Der Doctor und Wilf wurden inzwischen von den Vinvocci gerettet und mit auf deren Raumschiff genommen. Der Master birgt den Diamanten und fügt ihn in das Vinvocci-Tor ein. Er lässt den Doctor davon wissen, worauf jenem sofort klar ist, was passieren wird. Mithilfe dieser Verbindung, die durch die gebündelten Gedanken aller Master-Klone auf der Erde verstärkt wird, wollen die Time Lords aus einer 'Zeitblase' zurückkehren. Der Doctor hatte die Time Lords mit ihrem gesamten Planeten und dem Time War gewissermaßen eingesperrt nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass sie in den letzten Tagen des Time Wars unberechenbar wurden. Mit Wilfs Pistole bewaffnet kehrt er in das Naismith-Anwesen zurück, doch es ist zu spät, die Abordnung der Time Lords ist bereits da. Der Master versucht indessen, das Tor dazu zu benutzen, auch in alle Time Lords einzudringen. Doch bevor er das schafft, zerstört Rassilon, der Präsident, den Übertragungsmechanismus und die Menschen werden wieder zurückverwandelt. Doch außer der Abordnung ist auch der gesamte Planet Gallifrey in unmittelbarer Nähe der Erde wieder aufgetaucht. Rassilon verkündet, dass sie die Zeit und alles Leben zerstören werden, um selbst in eine höhere Stufe des körperlosen Bewusstseins aufzusteigen. Der Doctor, nur mit Wilfs Pistole bewaffnet, kann sich nicht entscheidenen, wer zu erschießen sei, der Master als Verbindungsmann, oder Rassilon. Schließlich findet er die Lösung, er schießt auf den Diamanten und löst damit die Verbindung. Da dem Master jetzt klar ist, dass er vom Rat seit seiner Kindheit benutzt wurde und sie für seinen Zustand verantwortlich sind, tut er ein weiteres, indem er Rassilon mit seiner Strahlenkraft tötet. Die Time Lords und ihr Planet verschwinden, nur der Doctor, der dachte, mitsterben zu müssen, bleibt zurück und mit ihm Wilf. Der hat sich in seiner Gutmütigkeit, um einem anderen zu helfen, in eine missliche Lage gebracht, auf die er den Doctor mit vierfachem Klopfen aufmerksam macht. Bei der Befreiung Wilfs riskiert der Doctor eine hochgradige radioaktive Verstrahlung. Wissend, dass das binnen kurzer Zeit seine Regeneration in Gang setzen wird, bringt er Wilf heim mit dem Versprechen, sie sähen sich noch einmal wieder. thumb|160px|left Er begibt sich nun durch Raum und Zeit, um seine Begleiter der letzten Jahre noch einmal zu sehen. Martha Jones, inzwischen mit Mickey Smith verheiratet, kämpft gegen die Sontaraner. thumb|160px| Sarah Jane Smiths Sohn Luke wird von ihm von der Straße gezogen, die er unachtsam überqueren wollte. Er winkt seiner alten Gefährtin kurz zu, bevor er wieder verschwindet. 160px|thumb|left Captain Jack Harkness lässt er in einer Alienkneipe, in der sich alle möglichen Wesen tummeln, die der Doctor auf seinen Reisen getroffen hatte, eine Notiz zukommen, auf der er für ihn den Namen des neben ihm Sitzenden vermerkt hat: Alonso. Sogleich verwickelt Jack den Navigator der Titanic in ein Gespräch. Danach begibt sich der Doctor zu einer Signierstunden in einem Buchladen und trifft Verity Newman, die Enkelin von Joan Redfern, die der Doctor sehr liebte. Er erkundigt sich bei Verity, ob ihre Großmutter trotz des Kummers, den er ihr bereitete, glücklich geworden sei, was diese zu seiner Beruhigung bejaht. thumb|160px| Das nächste Ziel ist eine kleine Kirche im Frühling: Donna hat es diesmal geschafft, sie feiert ihre Hochzeit mit Shaun Temple und der Doctor beobachtet die Hochzeitsgesellschaft von weitem. Wilfred und Sylvia Noble entdecken ihn und wechseln ein paar Worte mit ihm, nur Wilf weiß, dass der Abschied endgültig ist. Zum Abschied übergibt er den beiden noch ein Geschenk für Donna - einen bereits ausgefüllten Lottoschein, der seiner Freundin ein finanziell abgesichtertes Leben garantiert. 160px|thumb|left Zum Schluss kehrt der Doctor in die Neujahrsnacht 2005 zurück, in der er von der heimkommenden Rose in einer Straßenecke entdeckt wird, als er einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gibt, den die anstehende Regeneration verursacht. Die zugewandte junge Frau fragt ihn, ob es ihm gut ginge oder ob er vielleicht zuviel getrunken habe. Es sei wohl besser, heimzugehen, rät sie ihm und wünscht ihm ein Frohes Neues Jahr. Für sie, erwidert der Doctor, werde es ein ganz besonderes Jahr werden, darauf würde er wetten. Rose lächelt erstaunt und verabschiedet sich mit einem 'see ya'. Dann schleppt sich der Doctor Richtung TARDIS. Ood Sigma ist da und lässt ihn wissen, dass sie ihn in seinen Schlaf singen würden. Unter dem Gesang des Universums schleppte er sich weiter bis in die TARDIS und bringt sie in einen Orbit um die Erde. Dann beginnt nun auch das Leuchten seines Körpers. Noch einmal begehrt er kraftlos auf, das er nicht gehen möchte, doch dann vollzieht sich die Regeneration mit solcher Macht, dass das Innere der TARDIS stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird. Nachdem er festgestellt hat, dass er komplett ist und immer noch keine roten Haare hat, muss sich der 11. Doctor nun wohl erstmal darum kümmern, dass er mit der beschädigten TARDIS keine allzu heftige Bruchlandung hinlegt. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben